hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Waimaka 'ele'ele
Waimaka 'ele'ele (Black Tears) is the 22nd episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis While working the murder case of one of the last survivors of the U.S.S. Arizona, McGarrett learns about his grandfather’s important role at Pearl Harbor. Also, Adam uncovers bone fragments at his new construction job and asks Jerry to help him discreetly investigate. Plot A group of thieves with military training have been robbing military banks with few casualties, except this time they took out a Pearl Harbor survivor named Leonard Patterson (guest star Hal Holbrook) in the getaway. The thieves are apart of Paladin Security, a former private government contractor headed by Lee Campbell. The contract was dissolved when the government tossed them out for killing Afghan civilians. Campbell barely bats an eye when he has a face to face with McGarrett. In his eyes he is serving a noble cause, so whatever he had to do was just collaterral damage. As it turns out the guys are trying to provide for their late friends’ widow, who is on the verge of losing her home. Admirable a cause as it may be, it does not justify the tragic death of an innocent man. You can tell that this case was extremely personal to McGarrett by the way he handled Campbell. There was fury behind his defense. In that moment he was trying to get justice for Patterson, and take back the dignity Campbell’s reckless actions took along with Patterson’s life. The men who died in Pearl Harbor deserve better than to be used as justifications for another generation’s bad behavior, and the few remaining survivors deserve as much peace as they can get after the hell they went through. Learning about Patterson’s life through a Pearl Harbor documentary leads to McGarrett learning more about his namesake’s final day on Earth. His heroic actions saved many that day. It’s a sacrifice no medal can describe. Adam is finally in a good place, probably the best place he’s been in years. All of his crimes are truly behind him, he has Kono, and he has an honest day’s work at a construction site. When he finds bones which he thinks might indicate the construction site is a Hao, Adam tries (and fails miserably) to get his boss to consider shutting down the workers. Adam is a good employee, but he’s also a native Hawaiian who respects the values of the island. Disturbing a Hao is a big no no. Before he blows his job out of the water by bringing 5-0 into this, Adam asks Jerry to help him dig deeper. Adam is fired for trespassing after hours to search the site, but that doesn’t stop him from continuing his quest. What he and Jerry find is that one of the previous owners of the property had a wife who ‘disappeared’. Eventually Adam brings Kono in to arrest the man for murdering his wife after her remains are discovered. Adam won’t get this job back, but at least he got justice for someone who deserved it. Notes. * U.S.S. Missouri * Goof - or just Hollywood? When Steve is shot in the vest, the camera view replicating the scope view from the bad guy has him being hit in the upper left chest (clavicle/shoulder area). Steve also grabs/covers the left pectoral area after being shot. However when Steve goes to dig the bullet out he digs 1) in the abdominal region 2) *behind* his spare clips... * Steve keeps his grandfathers footlocker under his bed. Deaths Death Count * Sr. Petty Officer Leonard Patterson * Steve McGarrett killed 1 person * Chin Ho Kelly killed 1 person * Danny Williams killed 1 person * 4 members of SWAT Quotes (after Steve digs out a bullet from his tactical vest and nonchalantly drops it on a barrel) Lou Grover: Alright Superman! (Danny just shakes his head) Danny Williams: Yo. Steve McGarrett: Hey. Danny Williams: You all right? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Yeah. I mean.. The filmmaker, the guy who did the Pearl Harbor doc.. called me back. He said that after we spoke last time, he actually did remember hearing my name. It was during an interview with one of the survivors of the Arizona. Come look at this. (Steve plays a video on his laptop of an USS Arizona survivor interview) Interview of LT Michael Murphy: I saw more valor and courage on display that morning, then any human being should see in ten lifetimes. But there's one moment - I will never forget. It was right after the second bomb ripped into us. There was fire everywhere. Dripping off the walls, spreading fast. We could see other bombers circling above, but they were too high, our guns couldn't reach them, which means we're sitting ducks. And the C.O. comes and he says we have to flood the ammo shed before the flames reach it. Well, right away, a sailor steps up - volunteers to go back down below, against the flow of all those wounded men trying to get out of there. I don't know if he recognized the sacrifice he was making but those precious moments he bought us, men were able to get off that boat alive. I was one of them. His name was Ensign Steven McGarrett. I will never forget him. Not for as long as I live. (Steve is somber and stops the interview) Danny Williams: You didn't uh, you didn't know any of that? Steve McGarrett: No, I, um.. I mean, we knew he was, uh, posthumously awarded the Purple Heart, but there were never any details. Navy Chaplain: There are many qualities that make a hero. But the one Leonard Patterson exemplified the most was selflessness. He was a member of what we refer to today as "The Greatest Generation". As a young man, like many of that time, he put his life on the line for his country, asking nothing in return. His only request was that, upon his death, he be laid to rest alongside the many brave men and women who have served this great nation. And so, we bid farewell to Petty Officer Patterson. May God bless his soul. |- | Lee Campbell | Dylan Bruno | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Leonard Patterson | Hal Holbrook | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Amanda Patterson | Lexi Atkins | A woman who appears in the episode. |- | Daniel Nesmith | Matthew Pederson | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Chris Davis | Matthew Taylor | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Bobby Mullin | Paul Gutierrez | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Foreman | Brian McNamara | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Kiana Warren | Austin Highsmith | A woman who appears in the episode. |- | Noah Warren | Christian Malalis | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Lieutenant Michael Murphy | Jack Knight | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Store Manager | Nick Dang | A man who appears in the episode. Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 7 (2010)